


Scopophilia (The Stop Motion Remix)

by trascendenza



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 200 words, Community: remixthedrabble, Other, POV First Person, Remix, layers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between the rush of the reel and the stillness of a snapshot, there she is, waiting to be captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scopophilia (The Stop Motion Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scopophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637) by [projectcyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg). 



(When she looks at me, all she sees is a camera: invasion of her space. When I look at her, all I see is obscured by glass: qualities and intensities of light.)

As it turns out, Special Agent Scully and I are staying at the same hotel—unbeknownst to me until I'd scattered a sheaf full of negatives across the floor of the lobby. Tucking red strands behind her ear, she helps me re-assemble the puzzle, the gray-and-white-mosaic, calm and collected even as she sees herself in the fractured pieces, angles of her face reflected in inverted colors on white tile.

It was easy to offer her a drink, and later, to tell her how beautiful she looks in two dimensions; I'm astonished when she throws her head back and laughs. Later still, she lets me caress more laughter from the arced curve of her throat. This time, only I can hear her.

(Where others see the world in motion, I see a sequence of interrupted stills.) The drapes part and let in splashes of neon light. Lying awake, I let my eyes become the camera, and capture Dana colored with the palette of the city's colors: the perfect canvas.


End file.
